Bernard full story
by NickJonasroxmysockdraw
Summary: Full story. Evil doll haunts a boarding school in London


Bernard part 1

Twenty years ago, a boarding school in London, England discovered a formula to make inanimate objects become animate. A six year old girl named Jennifer Brady voluntarily brought her doll into school. The doll had short brown hair and black piercing eyes. He wore a blue top and red shorts. Once the needle went into the doll, there was no turning back for Jennifer. She ran into the road crying with shock. Her doll sitting on the side swinging his legs.

"This cant be happening!" She screamed to the doll. As she screamed this, a stolen car came around the corner, when Jennifer saw it, it was too late. Her body launched into the front of the car and her doll was left on the pavement, watching Jennifer be carried away in an ambulance.

_Twenty years later_

_beginning of school term_

"Come on, guys, we are going to be late!" I shouted to my friends Charlotte, Amy, Lucy and Kerry. All my other friends were already in lessons but we had slept in.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Charlotte sighed, running down the corridor. I pressed the button for the lift to come.

"What took you so long?" I cried. I climbed into the lift and pressed the button to take us to English.

"Chill out Hollie, we wont be late." Lucy smiled. I smiled back.

The lift suddenly stopped. It started shaking.

"Were not here yet, why has it stopped?" Amy cried. I looked up.

"It must have broke down. Call the office Lucy." Kerry whispered. I looked out the small, rectangular window of the elevator.

"I don't think it broke down. I think there is something in the way stopping it." I pointed to a small, misty figure in the distance.

"What is that?!" Amy gasped. Kerry squinted and put her head closer to the window. She started banging on the window with her fist.

"It looks like a doll or something." Lucy whispered. The doll like figure started crawling along the wire in the lift shaft. It was coming towards us and the closer it got, the more doll like it seemed. The doll had short brown hair and a blue top with red shorts. In the background, I could hear a very muffled noise. The closer the doll got, the louder the noise went.

"OK this is really freaking me out!" I cried. Kerry pressed her face against the window.

"What do you want, retard?! Leave us alone." She screamed, fiercely bashing her fists against the window. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Kez, your just going to make him angrier." I whispered. The noise started to get louder. It was a very disturbing noise, a bit like when a toddler gets his own way.

"Na na na na na!" The doll grinned, the closer he got, the louder and slower he said it.

"Make him stop!" Amy cried. "I'm too pretty to die!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I give up. If he wont voluntarily let us go, I'll make him." Kerry shouted.

"Don't Kez! You might get hurt!" I cried, trying to pull her back.

"She is. I need to be in class. I want a good grade." Charlotte whispered. Kerry nodded.

She barged into the window and it violently came unattached. Kerry sat on the edge of the ledge and pushed herself through the hole.

"Kerry get back in!" I cried.

"No. If that retard can climb along this, so can I!" She shouted. She put her feet on the 3cm thick wire that led across the lift shaft and started crawling along it.

"Don't fall!" Amy shouted across the shaft. The doll got closer and closer to Kerry, crawling along the rope going "Na na na na na!".

I closed my eyes, hoping Kerry would not fall. I heard a scream and a thud. I opened my eyes and ran to the window. I saw Kerry's body helplessly falling down the shaft. She was dead.

"NOOO! Kerry!!" I cried, tears screaming down my face.

"Na na na na na!" The doll started laughing. Suddenly, the elevator started to move again. The doors opened and I climbed out, into the corridor.

"Sophie! Erin! Grace! Jess!" I cried, running to some of my other friends.

"Whats the matter Hol? You look like you have just seen a ghost." Sophie said, hugging me.

"Ker-Kerr-Kerry" I stuttered.

"What is it?" Jess asked Lucy. Lucy looked at Jess, and, still shaking, told them everything.

"But, how is that possible? I mean, a evil doll? Its like something from a horror movie." Erin whispered. Grace shook her head.

"We have to tell somebody. A teacher or something. We have to tell now before someone else gets hurt." She cried. I nodded.

"Grace is right. Kerry is dead. We always thought Kerry would be the last one of us to die, who knows what is going to happen next, we cant trust our instincts." I whispered. Amy looked at me for a few seconds before nodding. I walked into my English class and walked straight up to the teacher.

"Wait!" Sophie shouted. I turned and walked to her. "They wont believe you. The doll thing will still be in the elevator shaft. Me, Grace, Erin and Jess will go looking for it. You guys stay here. Anything happens, i'll call you and you can get a teacher." I looked at her.

"OK but be careful. Please." I hugged Sophie. They walked away and I took a long look, this may be the last time I would ever see them all.

"Wait!" I cried. "I'm coming." We walked up to the elevator with them. There was a piece of string hanging from the elevator. There was a doll hanging on the end of the string.

"Nice." Grace poked the doll.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." Jess cried. I nodded.

"Na na na na na" I heard coming from the ceiling. I looked up.

"I think he's in the air vent." I whispered.

"We cant get him now." Erin sighed.

"Erin, we weren't going to _get_ him, were not the police. He's a doll. I just wanted to see him again. I still cant believe that this is possible." I said. Grace looked at me, worryingly.

"Your right. We are not the police. And the police are not going to believe us." She cried. She was right too. We needed evidence.

I went to the principles office and asked to speak to him.

"What is it Hollie" He sighed. I told him the whole story. He stood up.

"I-i-i cant believe he's back."

"What?! You mean, he has been here before?!" I gasped. He nodded.

"Little Jennifer Brady, aged only six years old, brought this thing into our life. Bernard, she called him. She got put in a coma by him. She survived but we didn't see her again." He cried.

"You mean, she is still alive?" Jess asked, smiling. Mr Scott nodded. I grinned.

"Do you know where she is living now?" I asked. Mr Scott shook his head.

"But I know someone who will." He stood up and directed us to classroom 8hn.

"Miss, there is someone who wants to see you." He spoke very steadily. Miss Brady nodded.

"Bring her in." she sighed. I stepped forward.

"Sorry to interfere miss but I would like to talk to you about Jennifer." I spoke quietly and nervously. She might not even know what I was on about. She was a teacher, she wouldn't believe me.

"What about her?!" She nervously spoke. I looked at her curiously. Something did not seem right.

"Na na na na na" Bernard started again.

Bernard Part 2

Miss Brady looked up to the ceiling.

"Look, I just need to know where she lives, so I can find out about Bernard." I cried. I needed her to listen to me.

"Don't you DARE mention his name in this school!" She roared. Everyone in her class went silent.

"I'm sorry miss but please listen to me. Our friend Kerry Smith died because of that... that...." I put my head in my hands and started heavily sobbing. I turned around.

"Where is Jess?" I asked.

"She went looking for Bernard." Grace innocently stated.

"OK maybe this has gone too far. I'm sorry. OK, meet me at six thirty tonight. It will all be explained." Miss Brady cried. I nodded and ran to the elevator to look for Jess. I spotted her climbing up the elevator shaft.

"What are you doing Jess?!" Grace cried. I couldn't believe this. I could not let the Kerry incident repeat.

"Get down!" I cried. Jess shook her head.

"Sorry guys but I can't let a DOLL kill all my friends, he has got to get through me first! She shouted.

"Na na na na na!" Bernard was looking straight at Jess. Jess screamed with shock and let loose of the rope. She kept falling, till the end of eternity.

"Noooo! Jess!" I cried.

"I give up!" Erin sighed. I looked at Erin like she was mad.

"He's going to get all of us. And you know it!" she cried. Erin was right. Just like Kerry and Jess, we were all going to die.

"I can't believe they are dead." I cried. "We all thought Kerry would be the last to die over something like this." We all got out the elevator and headed for class to tell Sophie the bad news.

"But, how?!" She cried. I explained everything. For hours, Sophie cried about the deaths of Jess and Kerry. At bath time, things got a whole lot worse. I drew my bath and put on my swimming costume. So did everyone else. We were having a bubble fight when we heard a noise coming from outside.

"Na na na na na!" Bernard teased. I gasped and told everyone to lie down in the bath, that way Bernard couldn't see them as easily. I closed my eyes and held my breath for what must have been about fifteen minutes. That was when i heard it. It was a rather disturbing noise, a very troubled noise that I will remember 'till the day I die. I waited until the 'Na na na na na's' had stopped and then sat up. I let out a yell.

"What?!" Lucy cried. I pointed to the bath behind her. She turned around and then through her hands on to her mouth to muffle her scream.

There, lying helplessly dead in red, blood filled water was Amy. Her blonde curly hair was now red and tattered. I slowly and cautiously walked up to her. In the bath, was a hair dryer.

"She has been electrocuted!" I gasped. Amy had never done anything to deserve this. When she was older, she wanted to become a fashion designer and set up a successful business. I sat down.

"That's it." I cried. Lucy looked at me. "Were all going to die. Nothing can stop him. Kerry could have. But she's dead. Jess and Amy could have but they're dead. I mean, what good can I do?!" I screamed. Lucy walked up to me and sat next to me.

"Hol, i'm sorry but what will be will be. The truth is, they are dead and we can't bring them back. If we are meant to survive then we will." She smiled. I looked at her. Then I grinned.

"Wait a minute!" I smiled. "If some chemical made this retard come to life, who says it cant make the dead come back to life?!" I smiled.

Lucy looked at me worryingly.

"I know what you mean but where do we get this from? And Kerry's body is on the floor of the shaft, we couldn't get it." She sighed.

"Miss Brady. She should know." I frowned.

Bernard Part 3 

**A/N: Hey its Nickjonasroxmysockdraw. Thanks for all the reviews n stuff. N a special thanks to all my friends, especially MissCharlotteCullen for all their support. Luv yahs! x**

"No way!" Miss Brady frowned.

"Please! This is our only chance." I begged. I could see that she still loved Bernard.

"No."

"Fine then. We will do it without you." I stormed out the room.

"Don't worry Hol!" Charlotte smiled. "Lets just get something to eat." We all walked up to the cafeteria and ordered our food.

"I still can't believe it." I sighed. Chloe nodded.

"I know. But we have to live with it." She smiled. The cafeteria was empty and the lights were off. It was too dark.

"Hey could you pull the blinds up? I can't see my food." I smiled. Hannah nodded and reached for the string. She gasped and let go of it. That was the first time I saw him up close.

He was frighteningly real. He smiled at me. It was not a nice friendly smile.

"Na na na na na!" He stared at me.

"Run!" Kate shouted. We ran to the elevator and quickly pressed the button that led us to Miss Brady's room. I looked around the elevator.

"Where's Chloe...?" I asked.

"I don't know but we better go back." Charlotte stopped the doors from closing with her hand. I nodded and got out of the elevator.

"You all stay here. Lucy and I will go looking for her." I said.

"Isn't it great the way I get the choice." Lucy sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on."

We ran back to the cafeteria but stopped by the door. Chloe was lying on the floor with a knife through her head, covered in blood. Standing next to her was Bernard. He too was covered in blood. He had a deep wound in his leg. He smiled at me and raised his eyebrows. Then he crawled away, with a disturbing look of satisfaction on his face.

"He's going faster than I thought." Lucy frowned. I nodded, for it was true. And I didn't know who was next, for all I knew it could be me.

"We better go tell the others." I sighed. I had not known Chloe for long. I wish I had got to know her better. I walked up to the elevator and there, standing outside it, were Erin, Charlotte, Sophie, Grace, Hannah and Kate. It was 9 o'clock by then. I could hear rain falling heavily on the ground outside. I hoped I didn't hear anything else falling on the ground.

"Where's Clo?" Sophie asked. Her and Chloe were really close.

"I'm so sorry Sophie." I looked at the ground. There were drips of blood leading all the way to the cafeteria. You could see the root that they took, Chloe knowing that her life was not going to continue for any longer.

"No!" Sophie cried. I smiled. "Whats so funny about that?!" Sophie screamed.

"Lucy. Remember Bernard had a cut on his leg?" I smiled. Lucy knew what I was thinking straight away.

"Some of this blood will be his. And some of the chemical should still be traced in his blood." She grinned. I nodded.

"If we are lucky. I mean, it can't get much worse can it?!" I smiled.

_In the science block_

"OK. So we will test this on Amy, yes?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

"Great."

_Bathroom_

I placed the sharp needle into Amy's skin and injected it into her. Nothing. Not even a breath.

"I guess we needed more chemical stuff." Charlotte sighed.

"We need Miss Brady." I frowned.

_Back in Main School Building_

"How many people have died?" Miss Brady asked.

"Four thanks to that stupid doll of yours." I cried.

"Could be worse. I'm sorry but my hands are tied."

That is when Lucy slapped her across the face.

"WELL I'M SORRY BUT YOU SHOULDN'T BE A TEACHER!" She roared. Miss Brady gasped.

"Head master. NOW!" she shouted back.

"OK. And while i'm there, i'll tell him about Bernard." She nodded. Miss Brady crossed her arms.

"Fine then. I'll try to help." She sighed. We left her classroom and went to our dorm.

"Do you think she will?" Charlotte asked. I shrugged.

"Let's just forget about it for now." Lucy smiled. "Tell jokes or something." She said. I looked at her curiously.

"What's black and white and rolls down a hill? A nun! And whats black, white and laughing? The nun that pushed her!" She laughed. By the end of the night we were in hysterics, almost problem free.

I slept for a few hours, without dreaming. I only awoke when I heard it. We all awoke then, well, not all of us.

"Na na na na na!"

Bernard part 4

A/N: This story is dedicated to (In Alphabetical order): Amy, Charlotte, Chloe, Erin, Grace, Hannah, Jess, Kerry, Kate, Katie and Lucy.

Thanks for reading and all the reviews. Love you all

-Nickjonasroxmysockdraw

I opened my eyes. It was still dark and I could hear the pitter patter of rain falling on the roof. 'Hero' by Enrique Inglesies was playing on the radio. I waited until the na na na na na's had stopped, I was not going to risk my life, and then I turned on the light. I sat up and screamed.

"What's happened?" Erin asked.

"C-ch-cha-charl..." I gasped. She was lying on the floor, having a fit. Her eyes, hair and whole body was white with shock. Bernard must have been tormenting her. She vomited a bit of blood and then stopped shaking completely, that is when her heart stopped beating.

"Poor thing." I frowned. It was all Miss Brady's fault. The door opened and one of our classmates Katie came in. She gasped at Charlotte's body, lying on the floor. She looked at us.

"Katie, it's a long long story. Please don't ask." I frowned. Grace smiled.

"But you can happily ask Miss Brady." That was the best idea she had ever came up with.

_9:30 am Next day_

"I give up. I am helping. Here." Miss Brady sighed.

"OK, here is the plan. We make sure everyone is out the building except for him. Then we burn it down." She frowned.

"So no more school?" I asked.

"You will have to start a new school, just while we re-build it." she said.

"OK. So when is this going to happen?" Sophie asked. "Seven thirty tonight." She stated.

Like planned, the school was set on fire. Miss Brady did a quick check to see if everyone was out.

"Nikky?"

"Yes miss"

"Nancy?"

"Yes miss"

"Sarah?"

"Yes miss"

"Grace?"

_No answer_

"Grace Goodwin?"

_No answer_

"Anyone know where Grace is?" I heard the panic in her voice. I hadn't seen Grace either. Then I remembered.

"She went back in for her guitar." I cried. I ran up to the entrance.

"No! Its too late Hollie. You will get hurt." She said, dragging me away from the building. We put the fire out and then searched the remains of the building. While I was kicking my way through wood, I found her. Lying dead on the floor, covered in burns.

"Nooo!" I cried. I couldn't believe it. Sophie put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's OK."

"Is Bernard dead?" I asked. Nobody had found him yet. Then Miss Brady looked up.

"He escaped. I saw him a few hours ago."

"What?! Are you insane?! Why didn't you stop the fire?!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry. I was just not ready. But now I am."

She passed me a needle.

"Kerry's body is in the Science Block. Inject this into her." I nodded. Miss Brady explained that Kerry would not be completely alive. Once she had killed Bernard, we would have to inject her so she goes back to being dead. I nodded. I stuck the pointy needle into her skin and waited.

"Her eyes are opening!" I cried. It was truly a miracle. Thanks Katie.

"Hey guys. Good to be back." Kerry Grinned.

"Kerry! We have missed you sooo much!" I cried

"Kerry we need your help." I explained the plan to her,

"So, I stand, talking to Bernard and making him come for me whilst you guys are in the car behind me. Then, I jump out the way and you run him over? Smooth!" She laughed. It was good to have her back.

"So are we gonna kick this retards butt or what?" She smiled. We all got set up. If we were lucky, Bernard would fall for it. Miss Brady sat on the pavement watching. She wanted Bernard's death to be very quick.

"Let's rock." Kerry grinned. I started the engine.

"This is insane. I can't even drive!" I frowned.

"Yeah, so. Kerry has a gun. If we miss Bernard, she can just shoot him." Sophie stated.

"Kerry has a gun?" Erin asked. I nodded suspiciously. Erin got out of the vehicle and walked over to Kerry. I saw them arguing. I was not sure what about but I had my suspicions. Then Erin smiled and walked back to the car.

"Right, I am now Bernard's distraction. He has to get through me before Kerry." She whispered. I gasped.

"You wanted Kerry to shoot you didn't you?!" I roared. Erin nodded shamefully.

"I'm sorry Hol but I cant live like this." She cried.

"Fine then! If you want to waste your life you do that!"

"Fine!" She walked out and in front of the veicle.

"Na na na na na!"

Bernard final part 5

**A/N- Hey this is Nickjonasroxmysockdraw again. This is the final ep of Bernard. I will write more stories later on. I would like to thank everyone for their support. **

**This story is dedicated to:- The people of . Keep writing. X.**

"Kerry! Get behind Erin." I shouted. Kerry nodded. Bernard appeared in front of Erin. I sat there shaking. I was about to watch one of my best friends die. Bernard noticed Erin and Kerry but he couldn't see the car. That was good.

"Hey Bernard! Over here!" I heard Erin shout. Miss Brady closed her eyes and hoped for the best. Bernard got a knife from his inside pocket.

"I'm gonna get you! I'm gonna kill you!" He laughed. He threw the knife at Erin. She didn't even try to miss it. She just fell, hopelessly dead to the ground. Now, all we had left was Kerry. I put my foot closer to the pedal.

"NOW!" Kerry shouted. She jumped out the way. I pressed on the pedal and aimed for Bernard. I felt a thud on the car bonnet. Then I took my foot off the pedal. His body had been launched to several feet away.

"We killed the retard." Kerry grinned. She gave me a high five. Miss Brady opened her eyes. She started sobbing. Kerry's phone started to ring.

"Hello? Yes. Uh huh. Thank you. I'll be straight there."

I looked at her.

"Who was that?" I asked her.

"Oh that was just hell on the phone. They wanted to confirm my reservation with them." She laughed. I rolled my eyes. I'd miss her.

"Well done for killing Bernard." I smiled.

"Hey, at least now I can die with satisfaction." She grinned. We all said goodbye to Kerry and then put the antibody into her. She closed her eyes.

"Goodbye Kerry." I cried.

"At least she died with satisfaction." Sophie whispered.

"That sounded sooo wrong!" Lucy stated. I laughed.

_20 years later_

"And so, Bernard died and all the survivors lived haply ever after. The end." Miss Brady read.

"Tell me another one please Jennifer." Bernard begged.

"Not now son, its time to go to bed." She smiled.

"OK. Well, just one question." He pleaded.

"Sure."

"Was I named after that retard?" Bernard laughed.


End file.
